Love Potion Drabble
by SmutLand
Summary: This love potion writes out lemons of all sorts.  What if I dripped it onto Naruto fan fiction pages? Warning: Lemon. NejiTen, NaruHina so far.
1. Chapter 1

**SMUTLAND FIRST ENTRY** - As penname suggest, this is a (really badly written) smut fic. Meaning THERE IS SEX HERE.

This is utter meaningless randomness. **Do not read if you do not like OOC-ness or lemon**/lime/other sour fiction then please do yourself a favour and not read this. I spell in whatever English they teach here... which is not the US. Sorry.

_**NejixTen**_** Love.**

**Disclaimer:** I am not Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own _Naruto_

-----

**Love Potion Drabble - Chapter One**

"Here is a present for you, give whatever page a drop of this and your story will come to life. I am sure you needed some inspiration, yes?"

That was the narrator. What am I supposed to do with this... bottle of purple fluid?

"It is a love potion, it cooks craziness without the need of pots or pans."

Whatever. Lets give it a try then... -potion drips onto page-

Words are being written on their own! It's... it's a... NejiTen fic?!...

(Last warning, leave now if you don't want to read NejiTen OOC Lemon!)

---

There was heavy breathing from the heat that radiated off both bodies. The respiration seemed to produce even more of it making the short, sharp breaths useless in the first place. But they couldn't control it and just left it to take over as skin slid on skin and hair weaved through hair. The tension was unbearable.

"You know this is meaningless, right?" muttered Neji as his lips caressed side of Tenten's neck making her stop breathing for just a moment to enjoy the soft touches on her skin. She had a feeling in the back of her mind that they shouldn't be doing this but desire took over... and the back of her mind can always be locked away.

"Yeah, so?" was Tenten's breathy reply, daring Neji teasingly to continue. He nipped at her shoulder causing her to squeak at the sharp pain before her mouth was used for other purposes.

Neji had captured her in an intense kiss forcing her to make noises of pleasure and lust. His tongue traced lines along the inside of her mouth making her move closer to her teammate. She wanted to feel more of the hotness in her mouth... she needed it.

"You have no problem with it?" chuckled Neji who unclipped the girl's hair letting it to fall free along their shoulders, framing them. Tenten did the same with Neji's, twirling various locks with her fingers.

"Hmph, do you?" she giggled as she captured Neji's mouth. It was her turn to explore the inside of his mouth. She tried hard to make him make a noise but he was stubborn and didn't allow her the joy of hearing him take pleasure in the one thing he was trying to make her feel guilty for.

"No." she replied smirking as she reached into his pants.

"Mmph" mumbled Neji as Tenten began petting his package lightly. She could tell he was enjoying this and most of all, he had lost a fight.

"You lost, Neji-kun," she teased as she unbuttoned his robe letting it flow down to reveal a mesh top. These mesh tops they always wore suddenly became interestingly annoying. She pulled it over her partner's head making him submit to her will once again. Once the fabric was out of the way Neji's gorgeous upper body was available to her as pure eye candy. He was flawless in every way, his skin was light, soft to touch. Even his scars seemed smooth. His flat stomach had a light lines that drew around the muscles in his abdomen.

Neji caught her staring and pulled her into a kiss.

"Oh, no, you don't get to see more of that until you show me yours..." he whispered into her hot mouth. He expertly undid Tenten's top and threw it aside. He pushed her onto one of the dark walls of the tiny enclosed room. The thin thread of light that streamed through the gap between the door lit up a small section of Tenten's face. But even without the extra light Neji could see that her face was red from it all.

He slowly lead his hand up Tenten's top, building anxiety as his hand moved up her stomach lightly, gliding over her skin, forcing her to imagine the rest. Neji's icy eyes stared into Tenten's. Tenten had always wondered if Neji had ever used Byakugan for uses other than for missions.

"No, but now it looks like I don't need to now eh..?" Neji had managed to read her mind and was now pulling the black mesh piece over her head revealing two soft mounds. Neji in fact, had unknowingly wondered how big they really were and he had to admit that he wasn't disappointed now that he finally got a peek.

"Seen enough?" Tenten asked jokingly.

"Not at all," Neji replied as he drew circles round Tenten's left nipple with his tongue making her moan at his touch. She seemed to moan every time he touched her like that and smirking at the thought he started caressing the other breast. When the mound he was working on with his talented tongue turned pink from all the attention, his mouth and hand swapped places, sending Tenten into a frenzy of pleasure once more.

Noticing that he was nearly done there, Neji began working quickly at his lover's pants, slowly and calmly pulling them down allowing Tenten to fully concentrate on the sensual movements of his tongue on her without distraction. But the lust filled trance was short lived when she felt the back of Neji's hand brush against her inner thigh, making her gasp in surprise.

"Never done this have we?" asked Neji with a satisfied smirk on his face. Tenten couldn't think of anything to say as her face turned into a darker shade of pink.

Still smiling, Neji indulged himself in another kiss and slowly pulled at Tenten's underwear, grateful that it made her give him a gasp allowing him a opening to send himself back into her irresistible mouth.

Tenten tried to move his hands away only to be restrained by one hand and caressed along her thighs with the other. Instinctively she tried to close her legs but he was faster, wedging his knee in between them. He let go of her wrists and began to massage her breasts. His lips kissed along her collarbone stealing gasps and moans from her.

He was stalling and now when she was filled with pure desire, it was hard not for her to wonder how he could be so obnoxious, even during sex. She undid his pants hoping this would speed up the process. The loose material fell quickly down. She then traced her fingertips along his boxers and pulled them down making sure she got a feel of her lover's tight ass as it descended.

Neji followed her lead and finally relieved Tenten of the last constraining piece of clothing in one smooth motion. Neji leaned in close to Tenten, now that both were completely nude, he could feel Tenten's cloud-smooth skin everywhere on his own. He licked her neck and pressed his hardened member against her crotch, squeezing out more sounds of approval.

"Damn it Neji, why do you always have to be such a bastard?" Tenten gasped as he glided his hands along her body. He'd be lying if he'd never thought about doing it and now that he had the opportunity, he couldn't let it pass. Besides, she was so much cuter when she was annoyed.

"Heh, would you rather that I'd be some stranger who'd just dump you after a quick fuck?" he asked as he nibbled gently on her earlobe. He could tell she wanted it bad but he decided to play with her just a little bit more.

"Is there a difference?" the girl asked. Despite all his annoying tendencies, he really was terribly good at this. She was almost glad that he hadn't left yet, deciding that she wasn't worth his time.

"Hm, yeah. The difference is that I'm enjoying this not because of the fucking, but because it's _you_ that I'm fucking..." Neji whispered into her ear. She froze at the words and the feel of the heat from his breath as it entered into her ear, tickling the minute hairs along it's walls. She wasn't really expecting him to say something like that, she wasn't expecting any sort of reply at all.

Neji took the opportunity as Tenten was distracted by his words and allowed two fingers rest at her entrance, gently touching her clitoris, grasping Tenten's attention once more. Neji smirked mischievously as he thrust two fingers deep into Tenten's warmth making her gasp in surprise and arousal. Steadily he pumped his fingers in and out of her making her squeal in ecstasy. As his fingers provoked more of her juices to seep out, the feel of him inside her became more and more comfortable, attractive... The quick exploration that he had taken on allowed him to find what he needed... and he knew, what she needed as well.

Neji skillfully maneuvered his fingers, provoked that precious button of hers, causing her walls to latch onto him and Tenten gasped quickly for breath. She couldn't breathe as waves and waves of convulsions she had never felt before surged through her body. She moaned in ecstasy as the waves coursed through every cell, draining them of all energy, leaving her lying against the wall, breathing hard and fast with the feeling of her climax still lingering in her fingertips and toes.

Neji satisfied with the result pulled his fingers out of his lovers soaking depth. Covered in Tenten's warm juices, he leaned closer to Tenten's face as he slowly licked every drop of it off of them. Tenten stared lustfully even though once again he was teasing her in his own bastard way.

After he was finished, he weaved his fingers through Tenten's dark brown hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He forced her to taste herself in his mouth and enjoy it as much as he did. She moaned uncontrollably, trying hard to suck in every bit of her that still lingered in him. He pulled up one of Tenten's legs up and hooked it at his hip. Leaning closer, grinding into her so that she'd press against the wall, he allowed her hook her other leg around him as well. His throbbing member pressed up against her crotch became extraordinarily difficult to keep in control.

He broke the kiss and cupped Tenten's face with both hands. His eyes seemingly blank, broke into hers. He stared for a few moments as Tenten stared back in slight confusion.

"Hurry up and let me get on with it," Neji said finally. Tenten almost burst out laughing at the thought of him waiting where for so long for permission which he already had. She leaned up to his ear and whispered slowly.

"Go ahead, I'm all yours."

He placed himself at her entrance and waited a bit before thrusting with a sudden movement into her. She shrieked in pain but was silenced by a forceful meeting of their lips. He knew that she was a virgin, but nothing could have stopped the first few stings for anyone. He started off at a slow and steady pace, letting her get used to him... and the agony. She was so warm, so soft...

Gradually Tenten's sobs turned into light moans that came in time with each of Neji's thrusts. She had never imagined that Neji would be so good at this but somehow it wasn't surprising after all the amazing things he had already done to her before this. They moved gracefully and with perfection together. Their lips broke away allowing him to fully concentrate on his movements. He sped up and in return she brought up the volume of her quick gasps of breath and moans that he just loved so much.

"Neji... please..." she managed to mutter out between her uncontrollable sounds. Neji understood and picked up the pace. His movements became harder and faster as he gripped onto her ass for support. Thrusting faster and faster, he began to feel her precious warmth tighten around him. Noticing this, he took one quick, deep thrust and hit that little switch of hers causing her to scream out his name in utter ecstasy. Pulses raced through her as her climax gripped her, numbing her, blinding her with weird sparkles and sent her mind swimming away in it. She could still feel it when Neji finally came with a low grunt, his juices escaping chaotically and dripping slightly out from inside of her as he softened after it.

They both stayed there trying to catch their breath with Neji's weight keeping them in place and still on the wall. Then slowly, he pulled out of her. He held her around the middle to stop her from collapsing. Lightly and gently he laid her down onto the carpet, allowing her to sit, leaning against the wall. He grabbed their clothes and sat next to her. Neji softly and carefully clothed Tenten again, making sure not to do anything unnecessary or unwanted. He moved onto dressing himself and laid against the wall after he was done. Then he noticed the shimmering path that a tear had traced along Tenten's face.

He held her chin lightly and turned her head to face him. He looked at her warmly and leaned in and wiped the tear off her face. He could see clearly that her eyes were full of emotion, too many to count or describe. He pecked her on the forehead and pulled her into a warm and comforting embrace.

"You know, I guess I was wrong. I guess this wasn't meaningless after all."

-----

OMFG I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST WROTE THAT. This is from reading too much fanfiction I think. So _you three_... what do you think? XD (you three know who you are!)

LOL, I suck at writing lemon. No, I suck at writing full stop. XD. It's a wonder that I actually managed to finish this... I kept trying to avoid it! DX

BTW, this is a series of various random, seemingly nothing-provoked quick shags.


	2. Chapter 2

**SmutLand Entry** - As penname suggests, THERE WILL BE SEX HERE.

Yeah. Seeing as you're on chapter two now you probably know what will happen here. **DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMON OR OOC-NESS**

There, you have been warned... it is your choice now... to leave or to go... oO;;

BTW, I spell in non-US English so I abuse the usage of the letter 'u'. In words such as colour.

_**NaruxHina**_** Love.**

**Disclaimer:**I am not Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own _Naruto_... (Except maybe a poster or two XD)

-----

**Love Potion Drabble - Chapter Two**

That was extraordinarily... out there I guess. Okay then Mr Narrator, do you have something a bit less full on?

"Why yes, why don't you try the Pink Love Potion?"

Okay then... how is it different though? Besides the colour of course.

"It adds development, possible fluff and randomness as a side effect. Oh yeah, and less graphic lemon. Enjoy."

I see... -potion drips onto page-

More words are being written on their own! It's a... NaruHina fic! Yay!

(Last warning, if you do not like NaruHina, Lemon, OOC or possible fluff, leave now before you die of torture... leave if you don't like cliché either!!)

---

One day in the far away land of Konoha Village there lived a... wait... what are you doing? Where are you aiming that thing?! What...? No I won't-

The narrator concluded that a quick dodge was in order as a shuriken shot above his head. Knowing that it was a mistake giving that darn writer that unfinished potion, he hopped away into the distance in attempt to escape the extreme chaos that awaited him. But alas the pen that had been moving on its own moved much quicker than he and picked him right up and sent him to watch Naruto's apartment building. (A/N: WTH? This _is_ unnecessarily random... sorry about that)

Hinata, the heiress of that fine and noble clan Hyuuga of Konoha was standing at the mailbox seemingly distressed with the situation. Was she to really send her letter to him? Did she write neat enough? Or was it too neat? Did she pick the write colour ink to write it in? Oh, she didn't know at all but her objective was still fresh in her mind. Even if it made her feel a bit light headed.

And the present that she had given him with it... was that enough? A coupon for a free pork ramen at Ichiraku's was the only she could think of. But should she have tried to get a few more? In case he was super hungry that day? Never mind then, it was too late to change it now that she's already sealed the envelope.

_Let's just hope that it's enough_. She thought to herself as she eventually decided to go with her plan and feebly let the small rectangle pass into the metal box.

She wondered if Naruto ever received mail or if he ever bothered to check it. But remembering the slight clang as her letter hit the bottom of the box made it seem that both situations were possible at the same time. She sighed as she walked back home, she had promised his father that she would train with him today but she wanted to see Naruto and give her present to him personally but that wasn't to be so.

Hinata with her light coloured eyes and pale complexion had always aimed to be something she never seemed to be able to achieve. This was probably the reason why, as she suspected sometimes, that she had an amazing adoring attraction towards the noisy and clumsy ninja who was in her class during her Academy days. He was everything she wanted to be and so he was the most beautiful thing that she believed to exist.

Hinata realised that she was blushing now and so she sped up to try and relieve the embarrassment that unconsciously made her blush with bottled excitement. Just thinking about him made her happy.

---

Naruto stepped out of apartment ready for the new day. He was definitely going to make today worthwhile and make it something that he would help him toward his goal! As he made his way down the stone steps a middle-aged woman stopped him.

"Ah, Uzumaki-kun, someone accidentally put your letter into our mailbox, here..." said the woman as she handed him a light purple envelope with the words 'To Naruto' on it.

Naruto looked at it curiously. He had never gotten a letter before, let alone one that was addressed directly to him. He thanked the woman before setting off again.

As he made his way to the training grounds he finally remembered he hadn't opened his letter. It seemed plain and harmless but you could never know. Maybe it was laced with some sort of uncontrollable-laughter-ninjutsu. But he was never one to think of such things and so he hurriedly opened the packet revealing a folded piece of paper and a coupon for 'A FREE CONGRATULATORY ENGAGEMENT PORK RAMEN' at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar.

Delighted at his good fortune, Naruto pocketed his coupon. Staring at the piece of folded paper blankly, he wondered if there was a reason why it was folded. Opening it anyway, he read the contents out loud to himself.

_To Naruto-kun_

_I know it is still early but I wanted to give it to you early. Happy Birthday, I hope you like your present._

_Hinata._

Confused as to why Hinata of all people would send him a present was beyond him. He didn't have the time to think about it anyway, he could already see Sakura-chan next to a tree waving at him.

"Naruto! I'm over _here!_" shouted Sakura. He needed to look where he was going; she was surprised that he hadn't already walked into a tree. Maybe he did, she didn't know.

"Sakura-chaaan!" greeted Naruto cheerfully.

"Hm? What's that in your hand?" asked Sakura curiously. She had already suspected what it may have been.

"Hinata sent me a letter," Naruto said plainly as he handed it to her, a bit disappointed that Sakura seemed to be more interested in the letter than him.

Sakura scanned over the words and almost smirked. Naruto really was quite clueless; he really couldn't tell that the girl was desperately in love with him, enough to send him early birthday presents and yet he didn't notice it. But it was unfair to expect such from him and so she handed it back to Naruto secretly agreeing to herself to help Hinata the best way she could in order for Naruto to realise. If her love couldn't love her back, then she couldn't let it happen to someone else.

After an hour of sparring the two took a break. Sakura took this opportunity to try and prod around in Naruto's mind. Before she could come up with a question, Naruto had already come up with one.

"Why do you think Hinata sent me the letter? I mean, no one ever sends me letters let alone gives me birthday presents. She even knew that I'd like a ramen for my birthday." asked Naruto. He seemed to have been thinking about this for a bit. Inner Sakura cursed at the fact that Naruto thinks about ramen even during his birthdays.

"Well, what do you think?" asked the calmer, outer Sakura.

"Well... I think... she likes me?"

Sakura was shocked at the accurate reply from one of the most oblivious people she knew. But now she could tell that her help was no longer needed, that this clueless boy was discovering love for himself.

"Then you'd better say thank you to her in person," suggested Sakura. This was her last little push. She hoped that it would work.

---

Hinata had just come back from an entire day of training with her father. It was really quite tough especially when she spent the whole time thinking about the letter. She sort of hoped that he didn't even bother to check his mailbox but she wanted him to know that she cared even if it was unlikely that he would.

She jumped into the shower, allowing the hot water was away the residual sweat that stuck to her skin. The heat burned her skin causing a sensation that melted away her thoughts. She stood there for a very long time before she realised she should stop wasting more water. For some reasons, she had always preferred showers over baths. (A/N: That's just part of the story, it's probably not true)

She quickly changed into loose Hyuuga robes and stepped into her room. With a large fluffy towel over her head she began thinking again. Wondering more and more about him... she suspected that it was becoming unhealthy, but then again she hasn't gotten sick just yet.

Suddenly there were sharp raps on her window and on the other side of the glass stood the number one noisy ninja of Konoha being unusually quiet.

Hinata almost screamed in surprise and lifted a finger up to her mouth signalling him to stay quiet. She didn't want her father finding her letting a _male_ into her room. Unlocking the window, she let Naruto in who clumsily hopped from the sill and closed the windows behind him.

"Naruto-kun... um... what... are you doing here...?" stammered Hinata with a shade of pink flooding her cheeks. Even in the darkness the moon seem to light up everything on her face, from her flush cheeks to her watery eyes, the water from her hair that was trailing down her face and her quivering rosy lips that glowed with the light of... strawberries.

Naruto was shocked that he hadn't realised before. He hadn't realised how beautiful Hinata, that strange girl in his class, really was. Her shy face was beautifully lit by the celestial moonlight, she looked almost angelic herself.

"I just wanted to say thank you," whispered Naruto.

He laid a gentle kiss onto Hinata's shy lips and she shuddered but surprisingly, she kissed back.

Not knowing what to do, Hinata let Naruto take the lead and he held her in a warm embrace. Hinata tried to gasp only to have her mouth taken over by that one person she imagined doing these very things with.

Then, a sudden stumble and they were lying on her bed. Sheets wrapped around them as they slowly undressed. Despite it being their first encounter in such... circumstances, it was completely natural.

A hand slid down Hinata's thigh and she sighed happily. He touched and felt every inch of her snowy body and she rewarded him sounds of pleasure. Soon he let himself inside her, letting the warmth flow and allowing her that one piece of high that she had only ever dreamed of and he came soon after.

Lying beside each other seemed so blissful and perfect. With arms wrapped around each other, they stayed for a long time in peaceful silence.

"By the way Hinata-chan, I do like your present."

-----

I like writing lemon like this, not descriptive or anything but you still know what's going on. The full on, 100 lemon Chapter 1 I did took about eight hours to write. This only took about two and a half. So this is better I guess ne?

Sorry _you three_ for scaring you in the last chapter, I won't be doing much of that anymore... it's too tiring... and this is probably why this chapter isn't proof read . ...

I won't update too soon either; I have to finish a lot of school work!


End file.
